Connect our hearts
by SHONENX
Summary: one day she met a shinigami.(Ichigo/Rukia )
1. complicated

**_Connect our hearts_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series.(Ichigo/Rukia )_**

**_Chapter 1: complicated_**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Rang Ichigo's alarm clock, surging through the silence of his room. He reached up lazily and slapped the top to silence the noise. He moaned and put the pillow over top of his head to block the streaking rays of sun from reaching his face. He sighed it was to late to resist he was already awake and if he didn't get up his dad would come in and jump on top of him, he might as well beat him to the punch. He dragged out of bed and stretched. He took off his clothes and got in the shower. It was amazing, letting the cool water trickle over every tense muscle and make it relax, the perfect way to start the day.

He got out and dried off, he grabbed his clothes and slipped them on neatly. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror for a minute. He grabbed his bookcase and walked out of his room closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs and right out the door. He stopped outside and let the wind blow around him. It was new year and anything could happen.

Rukia had been up for at least two hours finishing homework and reporting to her captain. She didn't really understand her assignment but they had made her do it anyway. They had simply told her that there was a male soul reaper at her school who had come across his powers in an unorthodox manner. They court guardians didn't know who he was so they sent Rukia to watch and see if she could find out who it was. Everyday she would send them the same report, I haven't found the shinigami but I will continue my search for him, and everyday she would come up empty handed. Now the next thing in her life was the masquerade ball her school was having to celebrate the new year of school.

But the worst part was that she was being forced to go by the court guardians and her friends in Soul Society. Reingiku Matsumoto was demanding that Rukia attended and that she be allowed to pick out the dress she would wear. She couldn't complain, well actually she could because Rukia didn't want to go. She actually hated that school probably more than anything else in the world.

Everyone at that school was focused on how you looked not who you were. There were the boys who only cared about a girl's cup size and that was it. They would say that they were in love with them and once they got what they wanted the girl was history and there was a new toy they "had" to have.

Then there were the girls that were all over every guy shoving their gigantic double d boobs in the boys' faces. They were the school hookers who were only liked by the guys that went there. The girls hated them and most were jealous because they wished that every boy would chase after them like they did the school hookers.

There were the nerds, nobodies, jocks, preps, emos, dikes, flamers, ecomaniacs, psychos, hookers, and that was about it. You had to be one of those at her school. Rukia wasn't any of them and that's why she didn't have any real friends. The girls hated her because she could stand on her own two feet and not get knocked over or jealous of any of them. None of the guys liked her and she preferred that it stay like that. She had friends but they couldn't go to school with her because they were to old and she only knew them because she worked with them after school.

She lived by herself in an apartment that she had to pay for. She didn't talk to Byakuya because she didn't want him to worry and send her checks with thousands of dollars on them just so she could survive. She loved him very much and she knew he loved her too even though he wasn't very good at showing it. After Hisana died he was having a hard time picking up the pieces of his broken heart that came with her death.

Oh well, he was a sweetheart when he tried very hard and loved her very much, she couldn't really ask for more from him. She closed her laptop (that Byakuya bought for her) and grabbed her backpack. She slipped the strap on her shoulder and ran outside. She locked her door and ran off toward school.

The wind was blowing her hair back and out of her face the perfect way to style your hair. She slowed to a walk and caught her breath she was almost there. She walked up the steps and inside the main building of the school. She stopped at her locker and grabbed some books. She put her bag inside and put her cell phone in her pocket. She started walking to class even thought the bell hadn't rung yet. The football team started running though the hallway widely screaming and shouting as they waved their flag with the mascot right behind them. Rukia got pushed out of the way and into lockers a boy with orange hair got pushed on top of her.

Their noses were touching and they could feel each others breath against their faces. Both of their eyes were wide and shocked as they stared at each other silently. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said finally breaking the silence. "Are you ok?" She just nodded slowly in astonishment. Ichigo pushed back and picked up her books from the ground.

"Um, hi." He said handing her books to her. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I know this is a little bit of an awkward way of meeting but I thought I should introduce myself anyway."

"Oh, hi I'm-"

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted running over to him, Tatsuki walking next to her. "Ichigo where were you we were looking all over for you."

"Sorry I got a little sidetracked." Tatsuki walked up to him and they interlocked hands.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go to class." Tatsuki said pulling on his hand. Rukia took her books from him.

"Anyway, sorry about that. It was nice meeting you." Ichigo said as he walked away with Tatsuki holding her hand.

"It was nice meeting you too." Rukia said as she sighed. She clutched her books and walked to class just as the bell rang. She ran to class and burst into the door.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us Ms. Kuchiki." Ms. Ochi said to her as she stood at the door. Rukia looked down but took her seat.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ochi it won't happen again." Just as she said that Ichigo ran into the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki I'm so glad that you could grace us with your presence."

"I'm always thrilled to Ms. Ochi after all your class is the one I look forward to the most out of my day." He said smiling as he walked to his seat. He sat down and smiled at Ms. Ochi. She sighed and walked to the chalkboard.

"Alright students pull out your book and turn to page 178."

After class Rukia ran straight out of the classroom. She absolutely couldn't believe that the boy she had almost kissed in the hallway accidentally was in her first period class. She didn't want to talk to him or even look at him but when she got to second period and he was sitting next to her seat, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die right there in school.

She took her seat trying not to glance at him as he talked to his girlfriend. She took her papers out and pretended to study but occasionally found herself glancing at him and his bright orange hair. She had to admit that out of all the carrot top kids she'd seen he made his hair look good.

The rest of class went by excruciatingly long and when the bell rang Rukia was out the door off to third period. In third period he was there, fourth, fifth, sixth, and eighth. The only class she didn't have him in was seventh which was PE, but he had boys' PE so she saw him in the gym shooting hoops with his friends as she sat alone on the bleachers.

Eighth period was biology and he sat with her at a lab table, which was strange because she hadn't noticed him before, but she for sure noticed him now. She sat down and didn't look at him.

"Is it just me or do we have every class together?" He asked her as he smiled. He had a really cute smile but at the same time it was a sexy smile. Rukia just nodded.

"Do you hate me?" He asked only this time he was frowning. Rukia shook her head. "Then why do you refuse to look at me?" Rukia turned and looked at him.

"Are you happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"So she does speak." He said jokingly wearing a playful smile.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway this morning." She apologized.

"Don't be it was entirely my fault I'm very sorry for almost smashing you."

"Was that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"No pun intended." He answered.

Though they both had to admit he could have easily crushed her. She was really small with a small frame and a small figure. Ichigo on the other hand was a large guy but not to big. He was very muscular and had a firm build.

"So students today we shall begin our study of the human body. Please act your age when we do our research and overviews in this particular unit." The teacher said.

He was a man in his about forties with a bald head and glasses. He talked with a funny accent that sounded like he had a major stick shoved up you know where.

A couple of the kids snorted and make crude comments. Ichigo laughed only a little. Rukia looked at him a bit angry.

"Don't be immature." She said coarsely.

"No it's not that." He said still laughing a little.

"Then what's so funny?"

"It's just that, you're so pretty and spunky but you always sit by yourself. In the gym you're by yourself, at lunch your alone outside, in every class you never talk to anyone."

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"This doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I started the conversation."

"But I responded to the first comment you made which started the conversation."

"Actually you responded to the third comment I made and wouldn't respond till you absolutely had to."

"I nodded at your first comment which does count as responding."

"No it doesn't."

"It absolutely does because you are acknowledging the fact that they were speaking to you so you responded in a way that does not involve wasting oxygen on a one word answer that you could have simply nodded at to begin with. So it saves oxygen and useless time gabbing about nonsensical stuff that is of absolutely no value to your life." Ichigo's eyes were wider and his jaw was slightly open.

"Do you always talk this much?" He asked.

"No actually I'm a rather silent person, but you seem to have this talent of aggravating me." Ichigo smiled.

"Sorry."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not." Rukia frowned. Ichigo leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She gasped turning every eye in the class on her. Ichigo leaned back and smiled.

"Is something wrong miss?" The teacher asked.

"Um, no Mr. Misaki I'm sorry."

"Yes, well don't do it again." Rukia turned to him with her mouth open. Ichigo just laughed.

"Mr. Kurosaki, would you care to share with the class what is so interesting, more interesting then my class."

"No thanks Mr. Misaki, I'm fine."

"Well, then don't disturb my class again!" Tatsuki glared at Rukia even though Rukia couldn't see her. She was fuming with jealousy. Orihime leaned over to her.

"Tatsuki-chan, who is that girl Kurosaki-kun is talking to?" She asked her.

"I don't know but I'll make sure she doesn't talk to him again." She said with an evil glare on her face.

When the bell rang this time she still ran out of the classroom at top speed this time though Ichigo was right behind her he grabbed her hand outside of school.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I-I have to get home, I have stuff to do, important stuff before I do other important stuff."

"Very description Shakespeare, now really why are you in such a hurry?"

"I already told you I have things to do."

"Was it because of what I said back in class?"

"No but on that topic you don't just say stuff like that in class to people you don't even know!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Really, I'm truly sorry this time." Rukia turned around and continued walking. Ichigo walked beside her.

"Tell me your name." He said stopping as she kept walking. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to know you."

"Ichigo you have a girlfriend." She said and continued walking he ran up to her and stopped her. He stood in front of her and looked down into her purple eyes.

"So what, I still want to be your friend. Please, tell me your name." She sighed.

"Hisana."

"Hisana." He repeated. "A beautiful face and a beautiful name to go with it." She walked past him. "I'll see you tomorrow Hisana."

For some reason that last statement infuriated her but she had also enjoyed hearing him say it. Even though Hisana wasn't her real name. Hisana seemed the perfect choice of name when she said it, but she knew somehow he would figure out that her real name was Rukia and not Hisana, but it would do for now.

She got home and did some of her homework. She sent her report to her captain and did some more homework. At ten o' clock she changed her outfit and went to work. She worked at a night club as a bartender and a waitress. She got to her job and punched in, she took her stop behind the bar and got to work. A woman walked over to her and sat at the counter.

"Hey Rukia how was school?" The woman asked.

"Oh, fine."

"Make any friends today?"

"Actually yes."

"Really do tell." The girl said in and excited tone.

"Oh, it's just some guy."

"Huh! A guy, is he cute? What does he look like?"

"I guess."

"What do mean you guess? He's either cute or not cute, which one is it?"

"I guess he's kinda cute."

"Really Rukia thinks a guy is cute. Oh, he must be really good."

"Oh stop it Mari."

"What? It is truly a high honor when Rukia Kuchiki thinks that any man other than her brother is even remotely good looking." Rukia rolled her eyes. "So tell me Rukia, what does he look like?"

"You won't think he's cute."

"Try me."

"Ok, he's got short spiky orange hair and brown eyes that look like a fiery orange in the sun."

"Isn't he the one that's supposed to get all poetic over your features and sweep you off your feet?"

"Stop it Mari."

"Anyway you can have him, carrot tops not my type." Mari turned and inspected her nails. She swished her long wavy brown hair out of her way.

She looked up from the inspection of her nails and instead inspected the room.

"He's actually very crude." Rukia said to her.

"Why what'd he say?"

"In the middle of science class after I had already decided that he was an infuriating jerk he told me that I was turning him on."

"Oooh! He likes you!"

"Does not!"

"Keep telling yourself that baby doll and sooner or later you'll believe it." Mari looked around the room some more.

"Rukia look at him, he's cute."

"Whatever, not my type."

"Babe you don't have a type. People like you sadden me, no interest in men whatsoever."

"Men are stupid, huge apes that have nothing better to do than chase after girls. I'm not going to chase after idiots who are superficial with no interest in who I am at all."

"Baby doll, if people knew who you really were than you would be in big trouble."

"Not like that, I mean like what I like to do and things I like, those sorts of things."

"Honey it's easier to catch a guy when you can rope them in with your looks."

"You make them sound like cows."

"They are cows."

"True."

"Anyway babe I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow and get me a picture of that guy you like."

"I don't like him!" Rukia protested. But Mari was already walking away waving goodbye. Rukia worked until two in the morning and walked home. She got home and quickly dressed for bed. She set her alarm and turned out the light. She fell asleep quickly and had a dream about Ichigo.

* * *

**End of chapter XD I hope you like it! it took me a while to write so please review and fave if interested!**


	2. Unexplainable

**_Connect our hearts_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series.(Ichigo/Rukia )_**

**_Chapter 2 : Unexplainable_**

* * *

Some how when Rukia's alarm went off she knew that today was going to be interesting. She had to see Ichigo seven out of her eight classes and only god knows what he was going to do or say that would infuriate her even more today. The dream she had about him was strange. She got undressed and got in the shower.

Last night she had a dream that Ichigo came to her house and confessed his love for her. The next thing that happened made Rukia blush so much she couldn't even say it. The fact that she was even dreaming of doing that with some strange boy she had just met made her feel terrible. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't have a stomach ache or so she thought.

She got out of the shower and dried off slipping on her clothes slowly. She took a look in the mirror, but it wasn't the 'I'm so hot' look but more of an look of who I am and what do I want? She took a deep breath and grabbed her books. She walked outside and breathed in the air.

A cold front was coming in and she could smell the snow on it's way. How she loved snow, even when she was poor and most people thought of snow as a burden, Rukia loved snow. She would always dance in the snow and pretend she hadn't a care in the world. She had always longed for someone to take her hand and dance with her but no one ever would. So alone she would spin with the snow falling around her waiting for prince harming to come and dance with her.

But fairytales were for children and Rukia she didn't have time to dream about handsome princes or white horses. She ran toward school quickly. At this point in her life if she didn't focus and keep her mind on track she might lose control and everything would go up in smoke. No, she didn't have time, she didn't have time for Ichigo.

She slowed to a stop and caught her breath. She walked into school this time making sure that no one was going to collide with her this time. She got some things out of her locker and closed it. Ichigo was standing next to her. Seeing him there made her jump.

"Good grief are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She shouted. Ichigo smiled.

"Don't shout you'll draw attention to yourself." He said smiling at her. She frowned and turned to walk away from him. He was walking beside her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Well, we do have the same homeroom class so that could be it." She glared at him, he was already irritating her, but he was right.

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I disturbed you yesterday but I couldn't help."

"On the contrary I'm sure you could have."

"Ok your right, but still I'm sorry about yesterday I'll try not to say anything else like that again. I might be tempted though if you keep ignoring me." She sighed, he was impossible.

"Your apology is accepted."

"Thank you, I would've died if it hadn't been." She looked up at him and he laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Saying your sorry but your not really?"

"Because it's funny to watch you get all mad at me. I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not."

"See you did it again!" She shouted as they walked up the stairs.

"Ok I'm sorry."

"No your not!"

"This time I really am. I'm truly, deeply sorry Hisana." She looked down at the floor, he said it so beautifully she could only imagine how he would say her name. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine." She answered putting on a fake smile. Tatsuki and Orihime ran up to them.

"Good morning Ichigo." Tatsuki said holding Ichigo's hand, obviously trying to show off. "So Ichigo who is this?"

"Oh, Tatsuki this is Hisana, Hisana this is Tatsuki."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Rukia said trying to act pleasantly. Tatsuki just gave a small and obviously 'I don't care' smile.

"Hi! I'm Orihime!" Orihime squealed with delight.

"Well, we better be getting to class, it was nice meeting you Hisana." Tatsuki said falsely pulling Ichigo away.

"We have the same first period." Rukia said under her breath as they walked away. She walked to class and took her seat. Ichigo was talking to Tatsuki, Orihime, and two other people in the class. She looked away, don't be jealous but secretly she couldn't help but be jealous, and she hated that.

Ms. Ochi came in and started class as usual. They did basic warm ups and began doing their work. A note landed on her desk, on the top it said Hisana. She opened it quietly and read the neat script placed on it.

Sorry about the hallway, and yes I really am sorry this time. I hope I didn't upset you, you looked upset when we walked away and when you came in and don't mind Tatsuki, she's always like that.

She wrote back to him neatly putting thought into every word and finally passed it back to him.

It's ok I don't mind and I wasn't upset I was just thinking. I believe you this time but probably only this time.

Funny

I'm serious

I know that's what makes it funny

Are you trying to make my life miserable?

No but it's fun anyway

That's great really.

No actually I don't want to make your life miserable sometimes it just happens on accident

Uh-huh sure

You don't believe me

No not really

Thank you

No problem

Are you sure your not from the devil? I'd be sexy but are you sure

I thought you weren't gonna say anything like that again

I said I would try I didn't say it would work.

She looked over at him and he was laughing again. She liked his warm laugh and at the same time she absolutely hated it she felt like he was mocking her.

Your not funny. She wrote back.

Your right I'm not but you on the other hand.

Are you making fun of me?

No, I'm not like that I don't make fun of random people especially girls.

Are you a pushover Ichigo?

No, at least I don't think I am. Rukia had to laugh a little at that it was sort of funny. The bell rang and Rukia crumbled up the note. She threw it in the trash on her way out of the classroom.

She was walking in the hallway when a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just as the football team thundered by. She was resting against Ichigo's chest with his arm wrapped around her stomach. Just as people passed her then he let her go slowly slipping his arm from around her waist.

"Thank you." She said, stepping away from him. Tatsuki came up and Ichigo put his arm around her.

"So Hisana where are you headed?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tae kwon do and kendo class."

"Me too." She said smiling falsely. "Ichigo's coming too, we're gonna have a tournament in class today, the whole school is invited. I hope you do well."

"Thank you, break a leg." Tatsuki scowled at her as Rukia smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, in theater that means good luck." Rukia smiled once more and walked off after she saw Ichigo smiling too.

In class Rukia put on the traditional hakame and suited up for her sword fight. They weren't wearing armor this time just to make things more interesting. Ichigo sat beside her.

"So, she can outdo Tatsuki with her comments and kendo? Wow, Hisana your on a role." He said smiling.

"Thank you. So you can do kendo too?"

"I prefer fighting with real swords, wooden swords aren't bad but I like real ones better."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I'll be fine it isn't to big just taller than you and wider than you too." He was smiling again.

"You smile a lot."

"I'm a happy person."

"That's a lie." She said.

"Now your calling me a liar?"

"In your eyes a there's an unmistakable pain that's rooted deep inside of you. This person you lost that you carry with you, you felt like you couldn't save her so now you want to devote your life to saving others, so they don't experience what you did." They had locked eyes, Rukia was speaking directly out of him. Like she knew everything and could peer deep inside his body past the smiles he wore.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down. "I'm just able to tell how a person feels from facial expression and what they wear in their eyes."

"No it was very interesting. You could tell all that just from my eyes?"

"And more, but I stuck to the same topic anyway."

"No do tell." She looked at his eyes once more.

"You're very confused right know on love. You thought the woman you loved was right in front of you and that you had her to hold and keep as your own. But now you feel like there might be someone else who is your lover but you can't decide. Your also very confident that you'll do good in this tournament." He smiled again.

"That's very good Hisana." He sighed. " Well I'm up wish me luck."

"No." He smiled again. He grabbed his wooden sword.

Rukia looked around. She felt for sure that the shinigami they were looking for would be at the tournament and would definitely be fighting. She watched Ichigo's match. He fought with expert precision and perfect timing, the type of things a shinigami would have. She shook her head it wasn't him, it couldn't even if she didn't fully believe it herself.

Ichigo easily defeated his opponent without much struggle and barely even breaking a sweat he sat down beside Rukia again. She looked at him.

"Nice job." She said.

"You think so? Thanks."

"No problem I've never seen someone fight with that much skill since the last time my brother fought."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Rukia just shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry for not asking."

"You should be." She answered, he raised his eyebrows and she grabbed her wooden sword and walked out onto the mat.

She took a deep breath and raised her sword. Her opponent was obviously some desperate girl trying to impress a guy so he would like her and Rukia hated those stupid girls. Girls who had to be something else to impress a guy who they weren't going to remember in twenty years. Rukia charged and took down her opponent in one swing. The girl was crying.

"Why did you do that I almost got him to date me if I won this tournament?" The girl shouted.

"He's not worth your time, there is someone who likes you for you and that is what really matters." The girl looked at a boy sitting on the sidelines that she had known for years, he had actually cared for her. She got up and walked over to him they began talking. Rukia sat down next to Ichigo.

"Samurai and Aphrodite, is there anything you don't have?" Ichigo said smiling at her.

"Yah, earplugs."

"Was that directed at me?"

"Think about it." He grabbed his sword again.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Am I ?" He walked back onto the mat. He beat this guy quickly too. The other men were complete and utter pushovers that couldn't possible amount to anything as a shinigami. She sighed it was getting harder to find this mysterious shinigami everyday she tried. She would've thought she could've sensed his spiritual pressure but it wasn't there obviously he was hiding it well. Or maybe he wasn't hiding it on purpose and was confused about the whole thing but couldn't tell anyone because they would've said he was crazy.

She sighed, why was it so hard, or maybe he wasn't fighting because he knew someone was watching him so he was remaining incognito so they didn't find him. So many questions, how come the answer couldn't just jump out and say it's me? That would make things much easier and the court guardians would stop screaming at her because she hadn't found him yet, gosh life sucked.

Ichigo sat down beside her as Rukia stared off into space, she hadn't even noticed him sitting down. He took a drink of water and looked at her strangely.

"Hisana, are you ok?" She didn't even notice him speaking. "Hey Hisana you ok?" She finally snapped out of it and into reality. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry I was just out of it."

"Yeah, your up next." Rukia grabbed her sword and ran onto the mat. How could she have fallen asleep? She quickly took out her opponent and walked back to where she had been sitting. Tatsuki was sitting on Ichigo's lap and as usual trying to rub it in, Rukia had to admit it was making her mad.

"You did great Ichigo." She said flirting terribly. "Are you excited to watch me next?"

"Oh so you fight, I thought you just sat around like a useless whore all day." Rukia said in response to Ichigo's question. She hadn't meant to respond like that or even at all but she had and Tatsuki was angry.

"Yes I fight, and I'm the champion for the last two years of the female division in our championships." Tatsuki said throwing her a haughty glance.

"Queens always get dethroned."

"Not this queen she's got her king to watch over her." Tatsuki answered giving Ichigo a kiss who kissed her back.

"It's pretty pathetic when a girl can't stand on her own two feet, when she has to have her boyfriend fight for her because she can't." Tatsuki glared and Rukia smiled. Tatsuki grabbed her wooden sword and walked to the mat. She glared at Rukia and smiled at Ichigo. She beat her opponent easily also and walked triumphantly back to their seats. She sat on Ichigo's lap again and gave a haughty smile to Rukia. That's when trouble started.

It's not like they were trying to fight over Ichigo but more over who was better than the other. Rukia would obviously have to win she was a shinigami for goodness sake and if she didn't win she'd lock herself in a small room for one hundred years. Rukia won every single fight and so did Tatsuki. At the end it was Rukia versus Tatsuki, this would decide who won and who was the runner up.

Rukia was relaxed, she'd fought worse and with real swords so she knew she could do it. Tatsuki thought she had it down, she was confident, cocky and thought she was superwoman or something stupid like that. She stretched and gave Ichigo a big kiss before walking out onto the mat. Rukia rolled her eyes and took her stance.

Tatsuki charged and Rukia easily swung out of the way. She could've taken her down right then but she wanted to get a good fight out of this, she hadn't had one in years. Tatsuki charged Rukia again and this time they actually clashed swords. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and Rukia punched her, then roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. Tatsuki fell backwards and Rukia waited for her to get up.

Tatsuki stumbled up and raised her sword. Normally in a real fight with like a hollow or something Rukia would've killed it by now. She knew she could easily beat Tatsuki, she had150 years of experience training with the most noble and prestigious sword fighters in the world, of course they were all dead. Tatsuki charged and Rukia got so bored she dodged and tapped Tatsuki's back with her sword. Rukia strolled to her seat, she didn't look like she had fought she looked perfectly fine.

"Wow." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"You won the female division." Rukia waved her hand like it was nothing. "The winner of the male division gets to fight you next."

"Whose that?"

"Me." Rukia's jaw dropped and Ichigo just nodded. He grabbed his sword and held out his hand to Rukia. She took it and he helped her up and walked her to the mat. He kissed her hand lightly.

"Good luck." He raised his sword and Rukia ran at him, she jumped and he ducked rolling out of the way. Rukia had an idea this was going to be a long fight.

The fight continued for about an hour and no one could tell who the victor was going to be. They attacked and dodged and repeated this monotonous pattern for a very long time. Rukia was sweating and panting and so was Ichigo this was the fight Rukia wanted to have with Tatsuki but she had got it from Ichigo.

"Your doing good." She said between breaths.

"So are you." He fought with a style she had never seen. It was a very different style and was focused on precision, direct hits, and long-range attacks. She had to ask Urahara when this fight was over maybe he would know, if this fight ever ended.

He ran at her and came down with his sword. She blocked but the force from the blow knocked them over. He was on top of her and the only thing separating them was their swords.

"This seems familiar." He said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"This position."

"What are you saying?"

"First day of school, hallway, football team." He said trying to give her hints. She looked at him still not understanding. "When I got pushed onto you into the lockers."

"Oh, that's what you were talking about." He pulled himself off of her and helped her up.

"So what do you say we finish this already?"

"That's just what I was thinking."

She charged at him and he jumped out of the way. He caught her sword and flung it out of her hand. He pointed his sword at her and she stood there weaponless. What really got her was that in a real battle at this particular time she would've used a kido on him and taken him down but since they were in school she couldn't. She ran at him swung her leg up and came down on the sword snapping it in half.

"How did you do that?" He asked. She just shrugged and smiled. "So what now?" He asked. Rukia took a tae kwon do stance and motioned for him to come. He shrugged and took his stance as well. Running through her mind were the fighting styles of being a shinigami that they were taught in training school.

1) Stance and wait for your opponent to attack.

2) Never attack directly, use hidden movements to deceive your opponent.

3) Frontal attacks use only when long range attacks don't work.

All these rules and positions running through her head as she recalled her previous battle with Ichigo. He hadn't followed any of those rules which was why she was so confused. He fought with precision of a shinigami but his style wasn't anything she'd ever seen before. That's it she'd have to ask Urahara and Yoruichi. She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Do I win?" She asked. He pushed up and now he was on top of her but she couldn't move, obviously he was much bigger than her.

"No." He said. She kicked but couldn't win, she finally gave up.

"Fine, you win." He got off and helped her up.

"The winner is Kurosaki Ichigo!" The announcer shouted. The audience clapped and shouted. Ichigo kissed Rukia's hand softly.

"You did excellent." He said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away to get changed. The audience cleared the gym and left Rukia standing alone on the mat.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be him. She didn't want it to be Ichigo, she wanted it to be someone she cared absolutely nothing about. But Ichigo, deep inside even if she denied it she cared about him, deeply. It couldn't be him. Or at least she didn't want it to be.

* * *

**_End of chapter XD review and fave if interested! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it which is pretty much a lot._**


	3. These feelings can't be ignored

Connect our hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series.(Ichigo/Rukia )

Chapter 3 : These feelings can't be ignored

"I can't believe it Mari! He beat me! At first in kendo and then in tae kwon do!" Rukia shouted from behind the bar where she was working.

"Wow, he must be good if he can beat you in kendo and tae kwon do." Mari laughed slightly.

"It's not funny." Rukia retorted dryly.

"No, it's actually very funny."

"You sounded just like him a second ago."

"Really?" Rukia nodded and prepared someone's drink. "Hey Kuchiki, some hot guy came over and wanted to see how you were."

"Fiery red hair with lots of black tattoos."

"Yup, that's the one. I told him you were fine but your shift didn't start till late and not to worry."

"Thanks."

"Excuse me, , can we speak to you a moment?" A man in a suit asked.

Mari turned to her and mouthed the words manager. Rukia set the glass down and walked over to him drying her hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. We've been so impressed with your work that we have an irresistible offer, a family is looking for some hired help to live with them, without having to pay for room and board. Now all you have to do is say yes and you're hired."

"Well I don't really know, moving in with this strange family and everything is kind of weird."

"Of course it's not, you get double the pay and can still work here but if you refuse I'm afraid your employment will be terminated. This family is one of our most respective donors, they supply us and fund us so if you disappoint them then I'll have to fire you to save the club. Believe me Rukia I don't want to have to fire you, you're a hard worker and it would be a great loss, not to mention you would get paid full-time by them plus paid here hourly."

"Well," Rukia hesitated, she needed the money and free room and board didn't sound to bad. "Well, ok I'll do it." He smiled as she shook his hand.

"Great it's settled. I'll show you to the family." She followed him as he led her to a table at the top of the bar and club.

"Mrs. Arisawa this is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hi, nice to meet you, thank you for the offer."

" Yes of course, we've been in desperate need of some help." Mrs. Arisawa said haughtily. "You will move in right after work and we'll get you started with your chores tomorrow."

"Um, ok, thank you."

Rukia walked away, something didn't feel right about how everything was playing out. Inside her she felt that intuition that was telling her that something was going deeper than what she had seen on the outside shell.

But with no answers she grabbed her things and went home. Looking around the room she began packing. Putting things in boxes and wrapping valuables. She took the picture frames off of her nightstand. Looking at the one picture of Byakuya and Renji, she had to smile Byakuya wasn't smiling, but in his eyes she could an entire world of love that had crumbled when Hisana died. She kissed the glass and set the picture in a box.

Another picture caught her eye, Jushiro and Kaien were smiling together. A tear made its way down her cheek, that was the last picture of Kaien ever taken. He was an amazing man, and she had ripped his life from the world. She quickly put the picture down, sometimes it brought back the most terrible memories, of the rain that poured down that day.

In one picture was Reingiku, with Renji, and Toshiro. He was the shortest one in the picture so some people said Renji was holding him up so he could fit in the shot. She smiled, even though he was a captain he was so funny and sometimes very hard to take serious.

She set the last picture in the box and closed it, sealing it shut. She stood and looked around in an hour she had packed everything that was of value to her. She was about to pick up the box to take it outside to the truck but a knock on the door interrupted her.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Ichigo was standing outside dripping wet. He smiled and she looked at him.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked.

"Well, it just so happens to be raining outside."

"Oh right, what?"

"Well, you have the textbook I need, so I came to get it."

"Oh, come in sorry."

She let him in and began searching for the textbook, he looked around the room at all the scatter boxes.

"Are you moving?" He asked.

"What? No, I'm just relocating, to another part of Karakura Town."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, it's for this job I have. I can't find that stupid textbook."

"Oh, I'll help you look for it." He started opening the boxes.

"Why do I have your textbook anyway?"

"Well, let's see. You needed it because you didn't have one for some strange reason so I let you borrow mine and now I need it, which leads us here I think."

He got in one of the boxes and picked up a picture of Rukia and Renji, he looked over it.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked.

"Who?" She looked up at the picture and grabbed it out of his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in the box I was looking in." She put the picture down and closed the box.

"Well this box is private."

"You're not some serial killer that I need to know about, and this guy was your last victim."

"Hilarious really." She said dryly.

"Then who is he?"

"That's none of your business ok!"

"Whoa sorry, take it easy Hisana."

"Don't call me that." She said quietly.

"What your name?"

She sat on her bed and stayed silent. Telling him her name was Hisana wasn't a very smart idea. It was killing her every time he said it, almost like only Byakuya was allowed to say her name. She thought about telling him, but that would make things awkward. She was getting in too deep, too attached.

He sat next to her as she remain quiet. He thought that maybe he had said something to offend her and instantly thought of a way to make her feel better.

"Hisana, if I said anything I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, it's nothing, let's just find that textbook." She got up and started looking again.

He stood slowly and walked over to her, he could hear the muffled sound of tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, she was crying. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest.

"Okay we're ready." A guy said as he walked in the door. Ichigo nodded and told the guy to give them a minute. "Oh, ok I'll come back in a few minutes."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. He lifted her face to look at him, she kept looking away but he followed her eyes.

"Come on, just one smile. Come on." She laughed slightly and a smile bent onto her face. "There, come on I'll help you load."

He helped her load her things into the small truck and watched her drive away. The rain was still pouring after she left her old apartment and made her way toward her new home. She watched the buildings go by as the truck drove on.

It stopped at a large house that was the largest in the area. Getting out the house got bigger and bigger. Holding the box with all of her pictures she stepped inside the house and looked around at décor. Mrs. Arisawa came up to her and looked over her soaking wet self.

"Follow Tanaka he will show you to your new room." She said.

Rukia nodded and followed the man into the house. He opened a door and motioned for her to go down it. She walked down the stairs as the nice white walls turned into brown wood. At the end she found herself in the basement, spacious enough it was still a basement.

She set the box on the bed as the movers brought in the rest of her boxes. When the last box was in her room the butler threw down a key and closed the door. She turned on the small light bulb that was the only light in the room.

It was a sad room with everything made of wood. As she set up her room she sighed, she had gotten herself into a mess and it didn't look good. When she finished fixing it she went up the stairs to talk to the family.

As she got upstairs she heard some noises like talking. Following the sounds she walked into the living room and saw Tatsuki sitting on the couch.

"Excuse me, do you live here?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, oh you must be the new maid we 'hired'."Tatsuki laughed. "Well, I guess that shows us whose the better of the two. As if Ichigo would ever go for a lowly maid, be ready Hisana Kuchiki I'm gonna make your life a living hell for trying to ruin mine."

"You'll be lucky if I don't poison your food first."

"Don't worry I'll keep you plenty in line."

"I don't care about you Tatsuki, if Ichigo loves you then you have nothing to worry about. Especially me getting in your way, I don't like Ichigo, so if you have any problems take them up with him."

"I'm not gonna let you get in my way, with you out of the picture, I have nothing to worry about."

Rukia turned away and headed downstairs to her new room. Closing the door behind her she fell on her bed, definitely not allowing tears to fall in the least. She looked at the pictures of her friends and her brother. Playing the music box Byakuya had given her she fell asleep dreaming of better times when she had very little to worry about.

End of chapter XD review and fave if interested!


End file.
